1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, game consoles, and mobile information terminals have a variety of vibration generating devices mounted therein to avoid creating noise with external sound.
A prior art vibration generating device includes a spring member, a weight body, and a bracket, and contact between the spring member and the weight body or between the spring member and a case may cause a noise. Also, contact between a magnet and a coil or between a plate yoke and a coil, which is incurred due to deviation in an assembly, may cause coil breakage and thus the vibration generating device may lose its function as a vibration generating device.
Also, since the case and the spring member are assembled with each other by welding, a change in frequency may be caused by a welding point.
In particular, such a vibration generating device is mounted in a mobile phone to be used as a silent incoming signal generating device. However, in a prior art configuration, there is a problem in that interference between assembled parts causes a noise and deteriorates reliability in terms of durability.
Therefore, a new concept configuration to improve aspects of noise and reliability compared to the prior art vibration generating device is increasingly being demanded.